Quinlan Vos: Downfall - Chapter 1
by Dyeggoh
Summary: This is a revised version of the Quinlan Vos trial story I made about 5 months ago. Please give me any constructive criticism you have to offer about the story and my writing.


Quinlan Vos was on Tatooine, standing against a column, waiting for the man he was to meet up with. He didn't know if this was a trap, but he had to take the chance for the sake of the mission, at least that's what the Jedi Council had told Quinlan, he personally disagreed with it. He wasn't scared, only worried that the mission wouldn't go as planned.

As he looked around he saw all sorts of things. A Nikto picking a fight with Ugnaughts, A Sullustan who was lying on the floor probably dead, and little Twi'lek children playing with wooden speeder bike toys in the streets. Quinlan's Anxiety diminished.

"no battle droids," he said.

Quinlan could take a couple of battle droids but with how important his mission was he wouldn't have been surprised if Count Dooku himself showed up.

As he familiarized himself with his surroundings he realized he was near the Mos Eisley Cantina. Knowing he had some time to kill he started slowly and carefully walking closer and closer to the Cantina, stopping every couple of feet to make sure no one was following him. Knowing if anyone recognized him his mission would be compromised. Walking in and across the bar, he sits down on the stool. unknowing whether this decision was a good one. The bartender walked up to him.

"What would like?"the bartender says in a thick accent Vos couldn't distinguish.

"a shot of Corellian Rum".

"oh I see you no mess around, I go to back for you".

Looking around he sees the regular, sabacc making people angry as ever, and drunks getting the shab kicked out of them. The barkeep comes back giving Vos his shot of Corellian Rum. Quinlan sees explicits written on the wall in graffiti.

"Nothing like Tatooine". He says tipping his glass shot back and drinking the substance inside.

"Bartend... get me another please" The bartender pours another shot. He was a burly teal alien that had a little beard and no other hair "what name?" he asks.

"Quinlan Vos... you"

"Riso Argo he responds. " I from planet far far away. You no know it".

"Fair enough," Vos says.

Knowing he could be caught at any moment Quinlan Vos looks behind him. he notices two suspicious figures, standing at the doorway that he came in. He couldn't make out what they looked like, the lighting was too dim. Vos turned back around with a big blue alien head too close to his face.

"woah" Vos says.

"someone follow you?" Arga asks with a big grin on his face.

" oh uh... no... no, it's nothing". Vos sputters.

" umm... see you uh... see you later Riso." Quinlan gets up and walks out of the cantina looking back to the doorway, in which the figures were. They weren't there anymore. His anxiety returns.

Quinlan walked into what seemed to be some sort of marketplace which was bustling with people. This was both good and bad. he could hide in the crowd but so could the suspicious figures.

Thinking his cover was blown he looked around. Unable to locate the figures he kept walking through the marketplace assessing the situation and thinking what the best thing to do was. Continuing down the street Quinlan knew that the best thing to do was to try and lose them in the sea of people. He ducked down and walked into the crowd of people. he noticed an alleyway off to the side of the market in which he thought would provide great cover. He made his way over to the alley and checked if the coast was clear. It wasn't. Five thugs dropped from the rooftop all with blaster pistols in hand.

Quinlan's Mind racing a million miles an hour takes out his lightsaber and ignites the blade.

"We don't much like Jedi here," says a male Nikto who looks to be the leader of the group.

"That's fine with me," Says Quinlan taking a fighting stance.

As Quinlan did this they all raised their blasters as if it was a standoff. All of them shot at once. Quinlan, deflecting most of the shots back at one of the thugs killing him, one of the bullets grazed Vos' shoulder.

"Kriff!" Vos said out of pain.

Quinlan wanted to finish this fight quickly. He force pushed one of the thugs, a Twi'lek man, into the wall probably killing him, if not, at least knocking him out. He ran up to the other three and slashed two of them, one across the chest, the other across the neck. Vos looked up ready to fight the last thug but he was already dead shot by someone else. Vos cautiously turned around to see who it was. Riso Argo was standing there with a blaster rifle. Vos not knowing if he was on his side or not took a defensive stance.

"I'm good, I'm good," Riso says.

"You scared me, Riso."

"Oh, me sorry. Hey, You good at kill," Riso says.

Patting Riso on the back Vos says "thanks". For the first time in a while, Vos smiled.


End file.
